The Story Of Fred Weasley
by ambereyes818
Summary: This is the story of how i met my wife Hermione and now have two beautiful twin daughters. First FanFic, please review! Chapter 5 coming soon!
1. Love At First Sight?

**Love At First Sight?**

Hello, my name is Fred Weasley!

I'm not one for telling stories, but, this is one story that I'll never forget. It's the story of how I met my beautiful wife Hermione and how I now have two gorgeous twin daughters. The story of my life!

I'd better start at the beginning, I was nineteen and one of the proud owners of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, a family run joke shop that my brother George and I founded. This summer was supposed to be like every other one, what with Ron, Harry and Hermione coming to The Burrow after their sixth year at Hogwarts. This story starts a week into the summer holidays, the I arrived home after a letter that put any ideas I had for the joke shop on hold for the next year;

_Dear Mr Frederic Weasley,_

_After reviewing your current educational status, the committee and I have decided that to be accepted as a fully qualified wizard you must attend another year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry in which you will sit your N.E.W.T.S (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests). You will receive your book and your equipment list in the weeks following the arrival of this letter. I hope you enjoy your __final year __at Hogwarts._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall,_

_Headmistress_

Mum had decided that it would be best for me to 'stay at home' during the holidays so, she could make sure that I got everything sorted for school and actually turned up on the day! I feel sorry for others even now, because when they returned home from Hogsmeade the returned to a house from hell; mum and me were arguing _again _! That's when I saw her, when she walked in I swear my heart skipped a beat; Hermione!


	2. A Summer's Obsession

Disclaimer - Don't own Harry & co.

**A Summers Obsession**

Over the next few weeks, I had to try and put all thoughts of Hermione out of my head because, George and I had to interview thousands of applicants for the position of assistant manager of the shop while I was away. I don't know why George doesn't have to come back to Hogwarts too, maybe they couldn't handle the troublesome twins all over again! We eventually whittled it down to two very experienced potioneers and a boy who, although he was as good at magic as Neville Longbottom, had really good ideas for new products. The only problem was that, whilst I was just looking for someone to cover me, George was looking for perfection!

The only problem was that even though I could just about get Hermione out of my head, this didn't stop _her_ and the rest of the Weasley's from turning up one afternoon to see how our hunt was going (in mum's case) and collect some stuff to help play pranks on people at Hogwarts (in Harry and Ron's case). She looked stunning that day, her hair was in beautiful brown ringlets and over the past year her slender waist had developed curves and her once flat chest now held a bust any man would die to see. I can even remember what she was wearing, it was a pair of cut off denim shorts and an aqua strappy top that ended just below her navel. Although all these things are a plus I think that it was her chocolate well-like eyes and full luscious lips that drew me to her in the first place.

I was in the back of the shop when I first saw her alone, she had wandered in whilst looking at the new products and was lugging around six enormous bags full of school supplies that looked so heavy I was surprised that she could carry them all.

"Hi!" She said, putting the bags down and rubbing the cuts on her hands where they had been digging into them.

"Errrr… Hi!" I replied, slowly turning the Weasley shade of red that usually only appeared when I was really embarrassed. I don't know what had came over me, I was suddenly all shy and was trying desperately to think of an excuse to get out the room before I turned crimson.

"I… I gotta go and sort something out in the front… errr. See you later!"

"No! I mean, please don't… I don't want to be in here by myself," this time it was her turn to go red," I… you know what, it doesn't matter, you've got enough on your mind; I'll just go." She said standing up and making her way towards the door.

"No wait!" I don't know what came over me after that, I walked over to her and without thinking, I kissed her! I was scared she would resist but after the shock wore off she responded, I was relieved because I was kicking myself for being so stupid. It wasn't anything special, just a normal kiss but, when my lips touched hers it felt as if a fire work had exploded in my head, I didn't want it to end but, minutes later she pulled away and with a smile plastered on her face walked out of the room, forgetting about her bags!

Moments later, I appeared to find that everyone except George had left.

"What are you smiling like a prat for? What were you doing in there I'm not going through these CV's on my own?"

"I just kissed Hermione." I whispered, as I re-lived that moment over and over again in my head!

A/N :- I hope you enjoyed the second instalment of my first fanfic EVER! The next chapter is called _A train journey to remember. _Remember to review please!


	3. A Train Journey To Remember

**Disclaimer :- Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters**

**A Train Journey To Remember**

"Get a move on Fred, the train leaves in an hour!" It was always the same on the day we got the train to school, everyone was running late except, as always, Hermione. I don't know whether she was embarrassed or shy but, she hadn't spoken to me since the 'incident' in the back of the joke shop. She didn't avoid me as such, she just turned red whenever I spoke to her or I was mentioned. George had been teasing me all week about kissing a school girl, well he had been teasing me until I used a handy curse that Harry gave me which stuck his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

Ten minutes later, everyone was gathered in the kitchen along with their trunks and various pets, we were getting to Kings Cross by ministry cars because the minister didn't wan his precious Harry Potter walking to London. Me and Hermione ended up in one of the three ministry cars by ourselves, naturally we avoided each others gaze for the whole journey. We sat in mutual silence, but occasionally a jolt of the car made our arms touch, causing a lightning spark to shoot through my body.

After what seemed like hours, we arrived at the station and in quick succession went through the barrier to Platform 9¾, I admit, it was nice to see the scarlet steam engine again. Smoke was already billowing out of the train when we arrived so after a quick goodbye and a bone-crushing hug we jumped onto the train and heaved our luggage into the nearest empty compartment. Hermione left moments later muttering "bathroom" to excuse herself, I wanted to find out where I stood with her so, I left the compartment with the same excuse.

I waited in the corridor until she'd left the bathroom, then grabbed her arm and pulled her into the store cupboard next to us.

"I can't take this anymore Hermione! I hate you not speaking to me, look, even if you don't want to see me ever again please, just tell me where I stand?" Her reply was unexpected but I can't deny that I liked it… a lot! As an answer she moved so close to me that I could count every freckle on her nose and kissed me; (Note to self :- Our second kiss.) after a while it deepened and became more passionate, though very uncomfortable becaue I was leaning against the cleaning trolley, I have to say though, that was my fault I was in that position because I had put my arms round her waist a leant back so I could pull her closer to me!

"Well, well, well! Mudblood and Weasel, I can't say I'm surprised!" Came a cold voice from the direction of the door, "Tell me Mudblood, how many love potions did you give Ronald The Weasel this time, however many it must be less than you put on Krum. I hear he's going out with a muggle fashion model now!" This comment was followed by a hard, fake laugh. I had thought it was impossible to feel two feelings at once until then, one of those feelings was anger, for one thing he had mistaken him for his prat of a brother Ron and the main reason was because he had insulted Hermione not only with the love potion comment but, calling her Mudblood that was the final straw. The other feeling was sadness, now that he knew would he tell people that he'd saw us and if he did, would it turn Hermione away.

After all, Draco Malfoy, as you should know, never should be underestimated!

A/N :- Next chapter is called _Secrets Are Precious, _will Malfoy tell or will he persuaded otherwise! Please remember to review, See You Next Time!!


	4. Secrets Are Precious

**Disclaimer :- See previous chapters**

**Secrets Are Precious**

Malfoy stood there smirking for a good fifteen minutes before I turned around. That was when his face dropped; ever since his fifth year he'd been scared of me and George because of what we did to Professor Umbridge (the fireworks etc.)

"You!" He said his voice faltering a bit, "Oh, I wonder what Ronald will say about this if he finds out, won't be very happy will he? His girl cooped up with his pathetic excuse for a brother!" I had had enough of Malfoy's insults by this time so, in one motion I swung my arm around and pinned him against the wall leaving his feet dangling helplessly. His look of superiority was replaced with a look of terror.

"You dare say that again! Do you know what? I'm sick of you insulting me, Hermione and the rest of the family, if I here that you've been saying anything you might just not be able to say anything ever again!" I exclaimed, tightening my grip on his robes. I alone knew this was an empty threat because really I wouldn't even hurt a fly. I knew Malfoy wouldn't dare get Crabbe and Goyle because, if he did I would 'carry out' my threat.

As we stood there, (well, as me and Hermione stood there) the train began to slow down. Hermione was leaning against one of the walls on the verge of tears and I was staring into Malfoy's cold, grey eyes a look of fury on my face. After a few seconds, I let go of Malfoy's robes and went to comfort Hermione, moments later with a slam of the door he had gone.

"As much as I hate to admit this, Malfoy is right! I mean, what will Ron say? You and me both know he's liked you for years and is not about to give up on you easily. I think, for now, we should keep this a secret, we can still be together we'll just have to be more careful. Is it OK with you, because, if I think your not happy with it, then I won't be!" I whispered, it pained me even to say it, I hated keeping secrets from my family, but I was prepared to do it if it improved my chances of staying with Hermione. Slowly she nodded so, after kissing her on the cheek, I quietly left the cupboard with her trailing after me trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Where have you two been?" Harry asked as I slid the compartment door shut.

"Bathroom," Hermione mumbled, resuming her seat next to Ginny and staring out of the window.

"Me, I went to go and see a couple of friends and we got talking, I met Hermione on the way back up here," I replied, silently congratulating myself for thinking of that excuse on the spot.

Once all of our Trunks had been sorted out ready to be sent to our dormitories, (I was sharing with Ron and Harry because Dean had been moved to Durmstrang when he moved over there) we all set of up to the carriages, when I stopped to tie my shoelace Ginny whispered,

"I don't believe that you went to visit some old friends on the train! What's going on between you and Hermione, eh?"

"Nothing's going on but, I can't say the same for you and Harry I'm sure you weren't in your room for _three_ hours having a good chat!" I retorted, smiling cheekily as Ginny's face began to turn the good old Weasley red.

It looked like Hermione and me weren't the only ones keeping secrets!

**A/N :- Looks like everyone's keeping secrets nowadays. Next chapters called _Meetings and Surprises_, remember to review. See You Later!!**


End file.
